A Star Is Blossom
A Star Is Blossom is the seventh episode (and the forty-sixth episode overall) of Season 2 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on May 7, 2017. Synopsis Blossom thinks she's a shoo-in for the lead role in a school play. When the list comes out, it's Bubbles who wins the lead role. Blossom, resigned to playing a rock (with no dialogue at that), tries to sabotage Bubbles' appearance until a Viking queen shows up after being summoned from a book (from which the play's script comes) and takes the male lead, Jared Shapiro, to get him to marry her. Plot The episode opens with a crowd of students anxiously awaiting the cast list to be revealed for the upcoming drama club production, “Erica The Red.” Ginnafrey comments that she wishes that the cast list were up already, and a random girl sees no point in it due to Blossom always scoring the lead roles. A boy in the same room comments on her acting skills in agreement. The same girl turns to see Blossom entering the hallway, where Blossom greets the group while the same group gushes about her acting talents. Bubbles later enters the room, happy that Blossom encouraged her to try a new activity. She comments on how acting is like playing pretend while an audience watches and silently judges you. Blossom then enters into a romantic fantasy sequence when she finds out that Jared Shapiro also auditioned as well. Jared enters the room and looks at the cast list happily, and leaves to practice his singing voice for the show. Bubbles is wondering what role she got to which Blossom says that regardless of the role she landed, all that matters is that she tried. Blossom turns to see that Bubbles is overly happy as she unexpectedly got the female lead in the show. When Bubbles asks Blossom what role she got, the scene fast forwards to a grumpy Blossom stuck in the ensemble as rock number 3. Characters Main Characters * (rock #3) * * *Jared Shapiro *Ms. Moss *Erica the Red Minor Characters *Other students of Midway Elementary School: **Chubby blonde boy with round nose freckles. **Thin blonde boy with pointy nose and torque. **A girl playing rock #4. **A bucktoothed tall girl who says Bubbles "looks so cute" in her costume, prompting Bubbles to return the compliment. Trivia * In the shot that shows what musical productions Blossom and Jared have been in together are parodies of , , , ,'' and . '' * This episode aired 13 years after "Mo' Linguish/Oops, I Did It Again" from the classic series. * Galhalla, a parody of Valhalla, which is one of the locations in Norse mythology. * This is the second time one of the Girls gets an antagonist role. The first time being Bubbles in "Bubbles of the Opera". * This is the lowest rated episode of the reboot with a 1.8/10 rating on IMDB. * Erica the Red is a pun on Eric the Red, a tenth century Viking navigator. * Erica will be returning in a season 3 episode "Ragnarock and Roll". Trailers and Promos Powerpuff Girls Blossom's Revenge Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Season 2 (2017) Category:Musical episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jared Shapiro Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Erica the Red